Still Love You
by glitterynile
Summary: Revised - 43 quatre finds trowa one night 3xOC; 34? 3x4?
1. Still Love You 1

Still Love You

lyrics from Stings song - A Thousand Years 

(songfic)

forgive the "little ones", "angels", gag!  


* * *

A thousand years, a thousand more,  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity

Blue eyes gazed though a small crack, peering into a dimly lit hallway. Voices reaching the owners ears as the light spilled in over the edges. With interest he peeked though, his blue-green eyes widened at the sight.

I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs   
To a tower of souls

Trowa was talking quietly to a woman, her shoulder length black hair danced with radiance as the light shown upon her head, creating red highlights. She spoke smooth and linguistically her simple message was delivered in a whisper as she nibbled his ear,

I want you

If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,   
The towers rise to numberless floors in space

Whirling around Quatre covered his mouth with his hand. He slowly slid to the floor, carefully he minded the door and did not let it shut.   
Calming himself he ran a shaky hand though his golden tuff of hair, relaying a simple message within his mind / he's not yours no need to be jealous /

I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face

Moans sifted though the door, their intensity was not muffled. Quatre tried to blink back tears and bit his lower lip, holding in-between his teeth.   
A small choking sound escaped, / he's not yours no need to be jealous / became his mantra as sighs of pleasure filled his ears before a smooth baritone broke though speaking the words he longed to hear himself,

"Lets take this to the bedroom"

A million roads, a million fears  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty 

Shuffling of feet moved though the hallway, remembering to breathe Quatre shyly looked once more though the crack, this time his view was limited to his position on the floor.

I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time

His gaze followed the retreating figures, he watch as articles of clothing fell to the floor in an artless manner. A door creaked open down the hall then a soft glow filled the once dim hallway with light. Blinking back from the exposure the blonde returned his wandering eyes to his dark room.

But if there was a single truth, a single light  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace

He bit his lip / he's not yours…/ tears streamed down his elegant features, running in small lines they trickled down his pale cheeks and dripped slowly onto cotton pajama pants. Small pattering sounds were created has his silent sorrow increased with the sounds of hungry moans and the senseless sounds of carnal pleasure. 

Then following this single point , this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face 

"unn…that's so good" a feminine voice raw with desire laced the air, polluting the air with raw hunger. 

"O'god yes" a voice low with lust answered in response. Quatre shook his head,   
/ no please stop / he couldn't pull away, he couldn't break the link he had created. Trying not to focus on the love making taking place down the hall, Quatre slowly stood on shaky legs and stumbled. Leaning against the wall for support he peered though the small slit between the door and its frame. 

I still love you   
I still want you

Moans continue to litter the air, the frenzy taking place on the bed grabbed his focus. Tears ran silently as he opened his down just as silently. Placing one bare foot out of the darkness quatre slowly entered the hallway. Tracking his way in a unhurried manner as if he was destined to see all.

A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
Like galaxies in my head

Using caution he approached the door, his aqua eyes shone wet and bright. Now with a extensive display of what sex was like up close Quatre felt sickened. 

I may be numberless, I may be innocent   
I may know many things, I may be ignorant 

The raven hair girl laid divulged of all hindering garments out beneath the lean well toned body of Trowa. She moaned, her hands gripped tightly at Trowas broad shoulders as he drove into her with feral passion. 

Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands

His sweat slick body rocked with animalistic motion, primal desire ran deep. Quatres eyes locked to the back of Trowas head,

/why?/

the petite blonde slowly crouched down, then came to rest in a sitting position. The woman threw her head back and a load moan rang forth from deep within her chest. 

Trowas pace became savage and took on a need unlike anything Quatre had every seen before, he groaned and a pant came gnawing from his lips. 

Quatre brought his hands to his face and covered his eyes he knew what was to come next and could not stare at trowas beautiful face over come with pleasure. 

The panting increased and waves of tension filled the night air, crisp with passion. Quatre began to rock himself, / he's not yours no need to be jealous / the promise and hope he held to himself broke and a wailing sob came crashing though his shields and defenses. Tears gushed from his blood-shot eyes, the smell of salt and sweat filled his nostrils. 

/ he's not yours…/

Trowa let out a hitch breath and his head took a turbinate turn, his emerald green eyes black with pleasure watched the doorframe where quatre sat curled, his knees huddled to his chest his shaking body exhausted by tears. Blue eyes hidden by soft musician hands. 

Shock finally came to pass on his pleasure fogged mind, but a greater force shook trowa as the body under him thrust back. Both participates cried out their release and collapsed on the bed. 

Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands 

Quatres soft cries and choked sobs filled the now empty room. Trowa withdrew himself from the girl and struggled to regain his balance. Grabbing his discarded pants his quickly pulled them on over long legs. 

I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times 

The raven hair girl blinked as the after effect of her climax left her. She sat up and covered herself with the sheet. Wondering what had taken her mate she looked toward the sounds that echoed in the room. Leaning against the doorframe sat a devastated blonde, the brown haired acrobat at his side trying to comfort him. 

Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes 

Crying hysterically quatre scampered away from trowa, tripping on hastily discarded clothes as he picked himself up and ran towards his room. 

/ he's not yours no need to be jealous /

Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief 

"Quatre? Kat?" Trowa called after him. Trowa turned back to find the raven hair girl beginning to dress, wandering in a lazy style she picked up her clothes from the hallway and finished dressing. Placing a quick kiss on Trowas cheek she winked and headed toward the door.

She purred blowing him a kiss she left. Trowa watched her figure retreat.

/another one night stand/

I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief

"Little One?" Trowa knocked softly on the door. Receiving no response he leaned in, the sounds of sobbing muffed though the closed door. 

I still love you   
I still want you

Quatre shook on his comforter and wept for what could have been, tears sung his eyes and his cheeks burned with emotional trauma.

A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves 

Trowa turned the handle, finding it unlocked he entered the dark room. Gently he glided to the figure huddled in the center of the bed, sitting on the edge Trowa brought a strong hand up and rubbed Quatres back in soothing circles. Hiccuping the sobs began to die down. 

Like galaxies in my head

Continuing the soothing motion on Quatre back he waited till after he calmed down to speak. 

"I'm sorry you saw that little one, it must have frightened you-I'll be more careful next time" Quatre stiffened 

/next time?/ salty tracks remained upon his pale face,  
/he's not yours…/

On and on the mysteries unwind themselves 

"Trowa do you love her?" a meek voice whisper asked. A small chuckle escaped the older youth.

"Love? No Kat, I didn't love her or the others that came before." He sighed, "man or women they only last the night, remember little one, never give up love, you only receive your chance once."

/I've lost mine/ 

Trowa shut his eyes and patted the blondes back once more before standing and retreating. 

Eternities still unsaid 

'Til you love me


	2. Still Love You 2

Still Love You

lyrics from Stings song - BRAND NEW DAY

(songfic) (part 2) - was encouraged to write a happy ending

forgive the "little ones", "angels", gag!  


* * *

How many of you people out there  
Been hurt in some kind of love affair?  
And how many times do you swear that you'll never love again?  
How many lonely sleepless nights?  
How many lies, how many fights?

The sun rose with the same notability as it did every morning, yet   
there was a different more tender message in the morning sky. Quatre   
looked out though half lidded eyes as the pink and reddish hues   
slipped in though his window blinds. 

Slowly awaking he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he then   
began to ponder and reflect the on the events of the pervious night. 

And why would you want to put yourself through all of that again?

Toothbrush hanging in his mouth Quatre rummaged though the bathroom   
for his hair brush. Finding it he began to comb though golden locks   
and fluffed them into submission. 

'Love is pain, I hear you say  
Love is a cruel and bitter way  
Of paying you back for all the faith you ever had in your brain  
How could it be that what you need the most  
Can leave you feeling just like a ghost?

Shutting his bedroom door softly he wandered into the kitchen of the  
shared apartment. Turning the corner he was relieved   
to find the dining area empty. 

As much as he loved.....yes *loved* the other boy he needed time to   
straighten out his feeling and think things though. 

Signing the petite blond began to toast bread and rummage in the   
refrigeration for some jam. 

You never want to feel so sad and lost again  
One day you could be looking through an old book in rainy weather  
You see a picture of her smiling at you when you were still together  
You could be walking down the street and who should you chance to   
meet?

Munching on the toasted bread Quatre flipped through an old magazine. 

/Time-hum/ Quatre chuckled / I wish I could control that!/

The articles never caught his interest his thoughts mingled around a   
certain green eyed acrobat.

But that same old smile you've been thinking of all day  
Why don't we turn the clock to zero honey   
I'll sell the stock, we'll spend all the money

Trowa groaned and stretched his back out. His body ached all over   
from the workout his just finished. Exhausted he removed his sweat   
soaked shirt and tossed it onto a near by chair. He could hear the   
voice now, the same one that occupied his thoughts every day.

/"Trowa! Come on now put your own dirty clothes in the hamper!"  
"Trowa! Its soaked, no way I'm touching it!" *giggles* "Come on   
now....no you don't! ewww trowa!" *laughter* /

He smiled at the memory, god quatre is such an angel. Picking up his   
shirt he strolled to the bathroom to despot the offending garment.   
Tossing it in his thoughts drifted.

/Crying hysterically quatre scampered away from him, tripping on   
hastily discarded clothes as he picked himself up and ran towards his   
room./

Silent tears began to drip down his sculptured face. 

We're starting up a brand new day  
Turn the clock all the way back   
I wonder if he'll take me back  
I'm thinking in a brand new way  
Turn the clock to zero

Trowa entered the kitchen to find quatre gazing out the french doors   
from the nook. Closing his eyes he paused to gather his courage.

"We need to talk" a soft tenor broke though his mind. Reopening his   
eyes Trowa saw the dried tears on the smaller youths face. 

He grimed / look what I have done to you sweet quatre, I've exposed   
you the sick twisted person I am/

You'll never know how much I missed him

"Trowa please sit down-your making me nervous" quatres shaky voice   
whispered softly. Trowa complied. 

Starting up a brand new day  
Turn the clock to zero boss  
The rivers wide we'll swim across  
Starting up a brand new day

A pale hand snaked to a large tanned one. Green eyes locked with   
blue, a whisper from pale lips.

It could happen to you, just like it happened to me  
There's simply no immunity, there's no guarantee  
I say love is such a force if you find yourself in it

"Trowa, I think I better leave...."

[And sometimes your reflection is there]

Trowa was hurt, it was his fault he was losing the angel before him.

"Quatre please explain to me why? Its it because of last night?" he   
asked fearfully.

Quatre nodded and sighed, "I can see what I was dreaming of was just   
a.... dream" he paused. "I can now see truly I was mistaken, Trowa I   
can't control the way I feel"

Wait a minute, wait a minute

"I love you Trowa, that is why I have to leave"

Wait a minute, wait a minute

"It hurt me to see you with someone else"

Wait a minute, wait a minute

"I wanted you to be mine" he pulled his hand away as if burned. Tears   
leaked from his eyes. Standing Quatre began to walk away, but in a   
quick fluid motion his wrist was captured. 

We'll turn the clock to zero honey   
I'll sell the stock, we'll spend all the money  
We're starting up a brand new day

Trowa smiled and pulled the smaller boy into a warm embrace. Placing   
is chin on top of Quatres head he spoke, cool and collected. 

"Why leave Quatre when what you feel is right?" Quatre wiped his tears

"What do you mean?" Trowa smiled and rubbed the blondes back.

"Just that....I love you too."

Turn the clock to zero mac  
I'm begging him to take me back   
I'm thinking in a brand new way

Quatre eyes widened then closed to slits, pulling away from Trowa   
angry.

"Don't lie to me Trowa! You don't love me!" his pleads began   
desperate.

"Please don't lie, you don't love me! Why would you do that....that   
with someone else if you loved me?" Quatre shook softly and Trowa   
once more embraced him and tighten his hold so not to let Quatre   
escape.

"Because I never wanted to taint you"

Turn the clock to zero boss  
The rivers wide, we'll swim across  
Starting up a brand new day

"I wanted to love you but never thought you would return those   
feelings....but I could pretend"

Turn the clock to zero buddy  
Don't wanna be no fuddy duddy  
Starting up a brand new day

"I love you Trowa! Please let me go it hurts to much!" quatre pleaded   
and tried to escape Trowas strong grip

I'm the wiggle in your toe  
I'm the sun and you're the moon  
I'm a bat and you're the cave

Trowa tried to calm him, "I will never hurt you again." He said while   
doing the thing quatre least expected- he kissed him

[You're the beach and I'm the wave]

At first tender lips pressured to shocked ones. Running his tongue   
over he blondes lower lip, trowa opened the moist cavern he wanted to   
claim as his own....and he did.

I'm the plough, and you're the land  
You're the glove and I'm the hand  
I'm the train and you're the station  
I'm a flagpole to your nation, yeah

The kiss grew in passion, tongues amiably touched a blush spread over   
Quatres pale face. As the two parted Trowa nibbled Quatres ear   
exacting a small moan. 

Stand up, all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted, every boy and every girl  
Stand up, all you lovers in the world  
Starting up a brand new day... 

"I love you Quatre, forgive me for the past. I can only control the   
future" Trowa whispered, the warm breath caused the younger youth to   
shiver.

"I don't care about the past away more Trowa. I still love you, and   
will continue to do so." 


End file.
